Time Calls
by M. Briggs
Summary: A crossover Song Fic of Star Trek TNG and Sonic the Hedgehog. Dr. Soren's obsession with time steals the spotlight. He must get into the Nexus, no matter how wackly everyone cheers him on.


TIME CALLS

Captain Picard and Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters are copyrighted by their owners. All other material, which may include: places, ideas, themes, terms, ect., are also copyrighted by their owners. 

Set in the timeline of The Next Generation series of Star Trek.

Just another idea which may have never seen the light of day if it wasn't for the author. Not like that counts for much, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, continue at your own risk.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A solar system, a galaxy and a universe of stars, these are the things revealed to a rocky and near-creatureless planet traveling around a glowing orb, the sun, is the particular interest of one of the planet's visitors. 

A scientist is seen walking along a medium-size platform studying a control pad. Another man approaches him from down below. In an instant, decloaking, a launcher holding a solar probe is unveiled.

The scientist turns to the man and says how he has waited so long for this day to come, the other man says what he is about to do is no different from a catastrophe the Borg did to the scientist's home planet.

Nevertheless, the scientist tells the man he has realized it doesn't matter, nothing matters, because...

Soren: ...time, it's like a predator, it's stalking you. Oh, you can try to outrun it with doctors, medicines, new technologies, but in the end time is going to hunt you down–and make the kill.

Picard: Did you say...down?

Soren: Why of course I said that, I said life will hunt. you. down.

Picard: Huntyoudown!

Soren: Hunt you down.

Both look into the horizon of the planet: Hunt you down.

Kirk waiting in the Nexus: Hunt you down.

*Upbeat music is heard; Soren stands up from a chair, it begins*

Soren starts singing: If you don't be careful then time, might, hunt, you down.

Picard: Hunt you down.

Soren: If you don't watch yourself, then a dreary occasion may come around.

Picard shakes around: Come around, come around, and down.

Soren snaps finger: Just like that, time might hunt you down, down; time might hunt, hunt, you down.

Geordie still strapped down on the Kligon ship: Down.

Soren gets into singing: IN the middle of the universe, TIME might hunt you down.

Sonic: Down.

Picard: Down.

Soren: When the time is right, it just MIGHT hunt you down.

Sally not singing: Down.

Sonic not singing: Down.

Picard sitting down: Down.

Soren shouting into a microphone, singing, speakers vibrate all over the planet: IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL, Time might hunt you down. If you're not careful, just like that, it just may come around.

*Ascends the mountain*

Down, down, down!

*Points down the mountain, then continues up for his next bit*

Picard sings: Will he make it down?

Sally: Will he come around?

Sonic: Will he come around and down?

Tails already up there: Who knows.

*On the Bird of Prey's empty bridge, the camera circles Soren then stops, and he keeps singing*

If you don't be careful time might hunt you down.

*Points to the Nexus on the view screen*

But if I go there I won't be found.

*Lersa and B'tor step onto the bridge wearing bikinis: Found, found.

Rotor comes in: As long as the probe launches in time, you'll be safe and sound.

Riker on the Enterprise bridge: Sound!

Picard on the planet: Down.

Sonic on the Bird of Prey bridge: Up over and gone, around!

Yar and Beverly enter the bridge wearing all red: Around...

Picard in his ready room singing doing the tango: ...His nose should pant and his lip should curl, His cheeks should flame and his brow should furl, His bosom should heave and his heart should glow, And his fist be ever ready for a knock-down blow.

Troi comes in with her evening nightgown on: wrong movie, sir, I am an empathe BTW. *winks at camera*

Soren: Never. Ever. Surrender. To. Be. Bound!

Various Enterprise Crew and Bird of Prey crew enter the bridge: Because time might hunt you down! Time will hunt you down! The predator, unbound! Sound! Around! Down!

Soren starts break dancing: Down!

Picard and Troi looking at photos in the album: Down!

Bridge crew puts hands around one another's shoulders and kicks in unison: It could hunt... you... down! 

Bunnie as a borg materializes next to Soren as he's break dancing: D.o.w.n!

All: Time will hunt you down! Time will...hunt...you...down! Down! Down, down, down, down! Time, down, time, sound, time, around, time, unbound will hunt you down!

Down!

Down!

Lonely Ensign on the lowest deck of the Enterprise: down...

*Workstations on the Bird of Prey go wild*

All still singing: Time will hunt you down.

Otto: DOWN!!!

*Confetti begins to fall from the ceiling*

Bunnie is trying to assimilate the floor as Soren sings: There is a new truth! Time will not hunt me down! *points to the Nexus, which hasn't moved* as long as it comes any day now *looks at Rolex* time won't hunt me down. *Nexus begins to move*

Soren: Soon every one I'll take my leave, before time hunts me down, don't be a clown...stick around!

Troi: To try out my evening nightgown.

Picard: Gown.

Ricker's eyes pop wide open: GOWN!

Worf: That is what she's wearing *rolls eyes and goes back to his bloodwine*

Soren: Wait! *All stops* Don't make a sound, because I must tell you time will hunt you down!

Robotnik and Snively enter the bridge wearing casual clothes: Uh, ok?

Everyone returns to singing, more confetti falls and another Bird of Prey on a screen in the aft station disappears unnoticed: There you are, you're the pitcher, Soren! Who stands on the mound.

Mound! Mound. Mound!

Antoine shows up: Eee, uh, moon.

Dulcy: It's mound.

Soren: I reckon time will hunt me down! 

Every one else: Down, down.

Soren: It's a grand slam, and outside the stadium is where the ball is found!

Found, found!

All: Found, if you don't want time to hunt you down, you must escape with Soren and not make a sound! If you do, your reward will be as good as an authentic crown!

Crown, crown!

Borg Queen arrives: Something for me.

Sally: or me.

Soren watching the Nexus on the view screen: Time won't hunt me down! Time won't hunt me down! No it won't, no it won't, no it won't, no it won't!

Everyone else: No it won't.

S: No it won't.

No it won't.

S: No it won't.

No it won't.

Data sitting at his station as the Enterprise is descending into the planet: Ohhhhh, shitt! *Music*

Data: Sorry, wrong scene. *punches the camera*

Rotor: The Nexus is almost here, Soren, you must get to the ground!

Soren: Then, to the ground I must go, so time won't hunt me down! Back to the planet I go to get to the ground!

Every one else: Good luck Soren, the Nexus won't let you down!

Soren: Off I go to the GROUND!

Soren, after fighting Picard, reaches the top of the mountain. Tails flies away, and Soren tosses out his arms. Picard, does the same, then so does the Bird of Prey crew, and the Enterprise crew, the galaxy, then the universe...even Q. The probe launches, Rotor and a shirtless and pantless Geordie monitor it from a monitor. On a monitor right next to them, another Bird of Prey disappears again.

Geordie: Hey, I think some one forgot to turn off this monitor from _The Final Frontier_. *No one listens.* Oh, well, I warned 'em. *Goes back to watching his monitor.*

The Sun implodes producing a level 12 shockwave, which will hit the planet...sometime. 

Soren and every one are still holding up their arms, waiting for the Nexus. Soren takes a deep breath as the Nexus broadcasts before him in a swirling, twirling mixture of red perfume, and perfect lightning. 

Lonely Ensign: if he were to stay here time would hunt him down–

THE NEXUS SWEEPS across the sky engulfing Picard and Soren.

Kirk and Guinean: Hey, how ya doin' welcome to the Nexus.

The rest see the level 12 shockwave appalled by its appearance, but that doesn't stop them from celebrating a birthday...of some one.

Wesley Crusher wearing a very tight rainbow gray sweater comes through a bright door onto the bridge(Theme song from The Cosby show is faintly heard): Did I miss anything? 

*His mom comes over* 

Beverly: No, Wesley, here have some cellular peptide cake.

Worf chewing his cake: With mint frosting.

Wesley is overjoyed: Thanks, mom!

The Nexus floats away and the shockwave approaches the ships.

Bunnie: Got_it! *She reaches down and touches the floor with her arm implant. The ships robotilate(robotisize and assimilate), and survive the shockwave...and the party continues...*

Some time later, just about every one has left. And Data is seen alone on the bridge of the Enterprise during the calm after the storm.

A few minutes later, Picard and Troi are laughing as they leave the ready room and onto the bridge.

Data gets up from his post: Sir, I have scanned and found no life forms.

Picard: Where have ya been, Data? You missed all the fun.

Data: I need to get use to these emotions, *looks at Troi* But do not worry now, I am in control of them, they will not control me.

Picard: She was here. 

*Data's face would fall flatter if it could*

Data: You mean, the Queen...was here?

Picard: Yes.

Data: Damn! *Squats down and mourns over his station* Why did I have to miss it, she promised me three seconds this time, three seconds!

Troi: Good night, Data.

Picard: But it's daytime.

Troi: I know. 

*Picard and Troi head for the turbo lift*

Data: Three seconds, three seconds...*Data falls to the floor and throws a tantrum*

The aft monitor shows a picture of another Bird of Prey again, which begins to disappear. 

*A scene of the Enterprise and the Universe fills the view*

THREE SECONDS!!


End file.
